The Other Black
by Megan Evans Potter
Summary: After the deaths of Lily and James, Annelise Black's life begins to unravel. Sirius is convicted, Remus goes underground with the werewolves and Harry is sent away. Eleven years later, Remus comes back into her life. From first kiss to the Final Battle.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS WITH THE EXCEPTION OF ANNELISE BLACK.**

**CHAPTER ONE: KISS INTERUPTED**

**The Summer of 1978**

Annelise Black couldn't believe that she was here. It had not been so long ago that Lily Evans-soon to be Potter- would and could not even have a rational conversation with James Christopher Potter. Annelise placed the veil, delicately edged with crystals, atop her best friend's head of brilliant, red hair. Looking in the mirror, she had to admit that Lily was quite possibly the most beautiful bride she had ever seen in her life. Her dress was long and flowing with a cream coloured sash cinching her already tiny waist and a sweetheart neckline that exposed just enough of the smooth white skin of her neck. James Potter was a lucky man and Annelise had a feeling that her surrogate brother looked just as happy wherever he was getting ready with Sirius right now.

Lily smiled nervously at Annelise, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think that James is going to faint when he sees how ravishing you look," Annelise assured her, "Either that of he'll spontaneously combust in anticipation of ravishing you."

Lily gaped, "Annelise!"

"What? You know it's true," Annelise laughed, "And besides, any red blooded male would be thinking the exact same thing if they saw you in this dress."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I was so tempted to pick out an awful bridesmaid dress for you so that you wouldn't outshine me. You're a Black for god's sake."

Annelise laughed, "Well today is your day Lily and trust me no one is going to be looking at me. Just take a look in the mirror. You are absolutely stunning and I adore your dress. I might just have to steal it for when I get hitched."

Lily quirked an eyebrow, "So Remus asked you did he?"

Annelise rolled her eyes, "Lily how many times do I have to tell you that Remus and I are just friends?"

"At least another dozen because I see the way he looks at you and trust me, Remus is in love with you and has been for a very long time," Lily said, "I think you should just tell him how you feel. You two have so much sexual tension that it's ridiculous."

Annelise shook her head, "He's not in love with me, Lil. Come on. What on earth could he possibly see in me? He probably thinks of me as Sirius' little sister and nothing more."

Lily just smiled knowingly, "You know I seem to remember that you once told me that I would marry James even though at the time I was absolutely appalled. So now it's my turn. One of these days, Miss Annelise Mallory Black, you and Remus are going to end up just like me and James- blissfully happy and admittedly in love."

Annelise glanced over at the mirror and brushed a stray black hair back from her clear blue eyes. She was definitely attractive and truth be told she looked like a Black. Her alluring good looks had always been what called attention to her in school even though she had been much more academically inclined then her older brother, Sirius. She was a good height for a girl and slim, the soft, shimmering fabric of her pale peach bridesmaid dress clinging to her curves in just the right places. She found herself thinking that she was glad she could pull off the flesh coloured pumps since Remus was so tall, before mentally slapping herself in the forehead. She touched up the gloss that had started to fade and took out her wand to cast a last minute charm on her hair so that it fell in perfect waves down her back. Turning for inspection, Lily smiled in approval.

"You look beautiful," Lily said, "And now I think it's time to get this show on the road. Could you grab the bouquets? I think Alice had them in the kitchen."

Annelise nodded, "Yea, one sec."

She exited the room, shutting the door behind her. James and Lily were getting married at the Potter family estate and it had been beautifully outfitted. Outside the trees and been decorated with floating candles and twinkling lights. The garden had been beautifully transformed and some garden fairies had even taken up residence nearby and their pixie dust could be seen floating upon the breeze. Turning the corner, she took the stairs two at a time as she saw through the window that many of the guests if not all of them were seated already. As she hit the last step, her heel slipped off the edge and she tumbled forward only to be caught by the strong, warm arms of Remus Lupin.

Annelise looked up into his happy eyes and tried not to sigh. She couldn't deny that Lily was right on one account. She still felt the same way about Remus that she had since she was just a first year. He grinned down at her and all too soon he put her back on her feet, keeping a hand of both shoulders to steady her. He looked utterly dashing in his suit and Annelise found herself imaging it was their day.

Breaking her from her reverie, Remus said, "You should be more careful. I wouldn't want you getting hurt and you know that Lily would kill you if you wrecked your dress already."

"Thanks for catching me," Annelise said, trying not to look to dazzled- she groaned inwardly at how much of a love struck teenager she could be in his presence.

"It's my pleasure," Remus said, looking her up and down before adding, "You look... exquisite."

She could feel a blush rising on her cheeks and said softly, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Annelise wished that she could know what he was thinking just this once. He was staring at her in a way that almost made her believe what Lily had said. They fell into a silence that many people would have thought awkward but neither one of them seemed to notice. She bit her lip hesitantly as his eyes gazed into hers. She could feel her knees getting weaker by the second; the only thing keeping her upright was his hands holding her. Subconsciously, she moved closer to him and he took a step into her, one hand running down her arm to hold her hand. As he took hold of her hand, still staring intensely into her eyes, he pulled her so that they were practically nose to nose. For a moment she thought that he was going to kiss her but he pulled her hand up to his mouth and delicately touched his lips to the back of it, lingering for longer than he should have. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes. He let go of her hand and she placed it on his shoulder. This was it- the moment of truth. He cupped the side of her face gently and tilted her chin up. They were so close, pressed up against each other. His hot breath gave her goose bumps and he leant towards her so that his lips were no further than a centimetre or two from hers. Just as their lips brushed each other someone barged in through the door.

"Remus! What the bloody hell is taking you so..." Sirius called, freezing as his sister and Remus broke away from each other.

There was a moment of awkward silence and then another. Sirius fiddled with his tie and ran his fingers through his perpetually messy hair before clearing his throat. He shot an incredibly older brother style look at Annelise before turning to Remus.

"Uhm," Sirius said awkwardly, "Mate? What the bleeding cow are you doing with my sister?"

Annelise stuttered, "We, we were just..."

Remus cut in, "Sirius, what did you need?"

"James wanted you to go make sure Lily is ready. Dumbledore's arrived to officiate," Sirius said.

Remus nodded, "Right."

Annelise was left alone with Sirius and felt the need to cut the tension in the air, "There's nothing to talk about Sirius. Nothing happened."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "James wants to talk to you."

Annelise left as Sirius muttered, "It sure didn't look like nothing."

Annelise walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to James' room. She had spent many a summer here- and Christmas' too for that matter. Mr. and Mrs. Potter's home had always been Sirius' and Annelise' as well. Annelise, who had been even younger than Sirius when they left home, had even come to refer to the Potter's as Mum and Dad. It was the only loving home they had ever known. Both children had always wished they had been born a Potter- being a Black had so many negative connotations and not to mention some seriously insane cousins. The only sane family member they seemed to have was Andromeda Tonks who had also been blasted off of the family tree all those years ago. Annelise had visited her quite a few times. She had stayed at the Three Broomsticks for almost a year before she finally moved in with her husband Ted, who just so happened to be a muggle-born.

"Come on in," James called.

Annelise opened the door and stepped inside, "Hey James. What did you want to speak to me about?"

James smiled and patted the spot beside him on the bed, "Come here sis."

Annelise smiled and sat down, "You look very handsome. Lily's a lucky girl."

James shook his head, "No, I'm the lucky one."

"Alright, let's not get into this debate again," Annelise laughed.

"Oh Anna, you know I win our arguments," James teased, "What's the point in even trying?"

Annelise rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up from Sirius, "Well? What did you need? You're not going to have an older brother talk are you because you know that I'm supposed to be giving you the sister talk right now?"

James grinned, "Oh I definitely want to hear this "sister talk"."

"Alright then. As Maid of Honour, younger surrogate sister to the Groom and best friend of the Bride, I have to tell you that if you ever hurt Lily I will kill you... and snap your Nimbus 1900. Now that that formality is out of the way I just wanted to say that I wish you and Lily every happiness. You two are perfect for each other and even though it took you guys a while to get your act together you did it and now you two are getting married. You have been one of the best older brother's that I could have had the good fortune of having- don't tell Sirius that. I know that the last year has been hard on you. I know that Mum and Dad would have loved to be here and they would have been so proud of the man you have become. I know that wherever they are up in heaven right now they are watching," Annelise said.

James looked a little teary although he would never show it, "Anna, you know what? You are definitely my favourite sibling. Don't tell Sirius. And thanks. I know that the last year has been hard on you too. My parents always considered you and Sirius part of the family and I hope that when your big day comes around I'll get to be there for you on their behalf."

Annelise looked close to tears and enveloped James in a hug, "I better go. I have to grab the bouquets and get you hitched."

"Alright," James smiled, "Before you go though... How's Lily?"

Annelise laughed happily, "She is the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

James grinned like a fool, "I meant is she nervous?"

Annelise shook her head, "She has no reason to be. She's marrying you. You're all she's ever wanted."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ANNELISE! : (**

**This chapter is a little shorter than what I usually try to do but I am going to try and get through 1978 and part of 1979 very quickly so that the plot can actually pick up and get going.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWO- **

**FALL OF 1978**

King's Cross Station was just as busy as usual and Annelise was not happy about going back to school this year. For the first time she was going to be there alone. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were all gone. Even Alice and Frank had long since graduated. She knew some of the girls in her year but she had always seemed to gravitate towards her brother and his friends. She was kicking herself for that now.

Remus had been gone doing Order work for Dumbledore ever since the wedding, James and Lily were still off on their honeymoon and Sirius was the only one who was available to take her to the station since Peter had been quite absent lately. Sirius guided her down the platform with ease, many of the witches that he had previously dated or who had thought he was sexiness incarnate waved to him or tried to talk to him as he passed by. Sirius, dressed in his new robes from the Auror Academy, just nodded and smiled as they moved on to the front of the train.

"I can't believe my little brainy sister is Hogwarts' new Head Girl. Have I told you that I'm proud?" Sirius asked.

Annelise rolled her eyes, "Only about twenty times in the past two hours Sirius."

Sirius smiled, "Well, just you wait until Lily and James get back from Europe. I guarantee that Lily will throw you the greatest party for becoming Head Girl. She'll be so happy that you are following in her footsteps. Who better to replace her than her own best friend that she trained since your first year?"

"Oh come off it Sirius," Annelise laughed, "And you make sure that you tell me as soon as Lily and James get back. I have missed those two and I want to hear all about their trip."

"Oh trust me. I think Lily will be storming the grounds so that she can have a gossip session with you. After almost two months with James I think she'll be dying for some girl time," Sirius told her.

"You make her spending time with James sound painful Sirius," Annelise chuckled, "I think she's probably having the time of her life."

Sirius snorted, "Oh I don't doubt that."

Annelise rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her brother, "Anyways, I want a weekly report from you. I still can't believe that you and the rest of the gang won't be here this year. It is going to be so lonely without all of you. I don't know what I am going to do with myself."

Sirius said, "Oh you'll have a great year. You finally have some space and won't have to deal with me every day. But just so you know- I will still kick anyone's ass if they mess with you. I'm just a floo call away."

"I know," Annelise said.

"I'm going to miss you too Anna," Sirius said, "And Remus told me to tell you congratulations and good luck this year."

Annelise looked down at the ground as Sirius said this. After their almost kiss at the wedding the two had not spoken. It was not for lack of trying on Annelise's part. Soon after the wedding Remus had gone on assignment which was not unusual however, her unanswered letters were. The only thing that kept her sane and that assured her that he was okay was that he was always writing to Sirius and presumably to Lily, James and possibly Peter if he ever bothered to come around anymore.

Things had been off between them and Annelise missed Remus. She had always known that she loved Remus. He had been the one friend that had really seemed to understand her. She thought that when things had progressed at the wedding that maybe finally he realized how she felt and returned her affection- but of course she knew it was ridiculous. Why would Remus ever fall for a girl that Annelise was pretty sure fell into the character of annoying friend's little sister.

"Alright, I think I should get on the train now," Annelise sighed as the whistle blew, "Head Girl duties and all that."

"Of course," Sirius smirked, "Who would have thought that a Black could ever turn out to be such a ruddy goody-two shoes."

"Oh shut it," Annelise rolled her eyes.

"Who's the nerdy bloke that gets to be Head Boy this year?" Sirius asked.

Annelise replied, "I'll have you know that it's Jamie McKinnon. Speaking of the McKinnon's, have you talked to Marlene lately? And what are you talking about? James was Head Boy and he was far from a nerd!"

Sirius' smile fell, "No. She won't talk to me."

Annelise muttered, "What else is new?"

The whistle blew again and Annelise gave Sirius a hug and one last kiss on the cheek, "You better write me every week you know?"

Sirius agreed, "Have you ever known me to skimp on my letter?"

Annelise laughed, "Well Lily would be appalled if she saw how sickeningly short your letters were. I'll see you at Christmas."

Sirius winked, "Oh I'm sure you'll see me before that."

Annelise grinned, "Don't do anything stupid you old mutt."

Sirius barked, "Old mutt? Snarky little brat!"

Annelise made to shut the door but Sirius interrupted her, "Oh and Anna? Give Remus a little time. As bad as this is going to sound, it's not you it's him. He needs to sort himself out."

Annelise bit her lip and nodded, "Talk to you soon Sirius."

She slid the door closed and made her way to the Head compartment as the train pulled away from the station and began its journey to Hogsmeade Station for a year that no one would be forgetting for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ANNELISE!**

**I'm stil ltrying to plow my way through the beginning years. I know exactly where the plot is going to go and the first couple years aren't really relevant except for the Remus and Annelise relationship dynamic, Lily and James' story and how it is intertwined with Sirius' as well. That's why it skips forward quite quickly for each chapter. Eventually it will stop doing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE- IN TIMES LIKE THESE**

**Spring of 1979**

Annelise Black's final year at Hogwarts had passed by in blur. She couldn't believe that she was finally graduating. She had decided that she was going to become a healer. Lily was currently in the program and encouraged Annelise to join as well. She looked forward to being with her best friend again. Lily had visited Hogwarts (with Professor McGonigal's express permission of course) when she returned from her honeymoon and the two girls had talked all night long in the Head common room. Lily and Annelise had kept in touch without fail for the entire year. Even Sirius had kept his word and written on time each week. James sent along an occasional letter that usually threatened to beat up Jamie McKinnon if he tried anything on her.

The only person that did not write and that would not return her letters was Remus. Now after sending a total of one-hundred and seventeen letters that had not been replied to and probably never even opened, Annelise was lying on her bed in the Head dormitories crying. It was her last night at Hogwarts. Her last night as Head Girl, her last night as a student and her last night separated from the rest of the world was restless. Hogwarts had protected all of its students from the outside world for the past seven years but already news of the Dark Lord's rising had seeped into the hallways and was a topic much discussed among the seventh years. Annelise knew that there were definitely some Slytherins who would join the Death Eaters tomorrow night after graduation. Voldemort was gaining power and it was only a matter of time before the war started.

James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter were all members of the Order. Annelise had known about it for the whole year but had not been allowed to join. Sirius and James had put up a fight and told her that she had no business joining the Order and that they wouldn't allow it. Lily, who had disregarded both James and Sirius, defended her and in the end a compromise was made. Annelise would not join the Order until she had graduated from school. Her time as an innocent was numbered.

She would soon be put through Order training and then used to complete missions, offer protection and monitor Death Eater activity. She knew that it was dangerous but it was the principle of the thing. She couldn't sit there and watch her friends go off and fight. She couldn't sit by knowing that Lily was being targeted because of her blood but most of all she wanted to disprove her family name. Being a Black was not something many good wizards respected. Annelise wanted to be a part of something bigger than herself- something that would change the world- and she was going to be.

She wished desperately that Remus would stop ignoring her. Annelise had vowed that the letter she held in her hands would be the last that she sent to him while he remained unresponsive. She didn't know why she hadn't stopped writing a long time ago. At first it had been that she told herself he just hadn't gotten the mail yet, that he was on a mission, that the letter had been intercepted which was increasingly common these days. Now she had finally come to the decision that if Remus didn't want to talk to her than that was fine. She would leave him alone and not bother him with her silly school girl letters anymore. If he didn't have feelings for her than that was fine too. She wouldn't throw herself at him or even look at him.

She signed her name to the last letter she would send and read it over one more time. It was short and to the point. Annelise hadn't felt that any more time should be wasted on a cause that was so obviously lost. He would never return her sentiments and even if he did- he was the type of person that wouldn't act on them for fear of complicating her life. She had known for a few years that Remus was a werewolf and she wished that he could realize that every person in the wizarding world was living in fear right now- his lycanthropy was the least of her worries.

The last letter read:

Dear Remus,

This is the last letter I will send to you- I promise. I know that things have been hard for the past year but times are changing and I will be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow. I wish that you could see that this world is filled with things to be feared, but you are not one of them. Dark times are coming and in dark times we should cling to the light- the things that make us happy. What makes me happy is you. However, I know that you obviously don't feel the same way, regardless of what almost happened at James and Lily's wedding. I want you to be happy and so if I really upset you that much, I will stop. I hope that one day we will be friends again because I really miss talking to you.

For the last time,

Annelise Black

P.S. You were always my favourite Marauder.

Annelise got up and tied the parchment to her owl, Avalon's, leg. Watching the tawny coloured owl soar through the sky was strangely soothing. The stars twinkled brightly in the background and Annelise left the window open so that the cool spring breeze could wash over her room. The red and gold curtains were pushed back and the bed was still made. Annelise, dressed in her flannel pants and grey tank top, pulled back the comforter and crawled into bed. She made a silent promise to herself that these would be the last tears she shed over Remus Lupin- however, some promises prove very hard to keep.

Annelise awoke the next morning to feel warm beams of sunlight falling across her face. Her black hair was splayed across the pillow and she reached for her wand lazily. Summoning a watch she realized that she had grossly overslept. Jumping up, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a navy blue jumped covered by her black robes before charming her hair so that it fell in smooth curls. Hurrying down the stairs she saw the Jamie was already waiting for her.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," Annelise replied, "We better get going. McGonigal is going to want to talk to us once breakfast is finished."

Jamie just nodded and held open the door for her, "After you."

Jamie and Annelise made their way into the Great Hall. Jamie would also be joining the Order as his older sister, Marlene, had the previous year with Lily and the others. Over the past year they had become quite close and many people had speculated that they were dating. However, Annelise had never felt that way about Jamie and she desperately hoped he didn't feel that way about her even though she had the sinking suspicion that he liked her as more than a friend.

They ate quickly, chattering about the upcoming graduation festivities of the day. All the students around them were in a buzz. Many of the girls called over to Annelise to ask about what she was going to wear and how she was going to fix her hair. Annelise participated in all of the conversations she could as her other friends joined her and Jamie at the table. Patrice Patil was on one side of her and Lilah Brown was on the other. Amos Diggory, who was going out with Dana Smith, one of Annelise's closer friends was also at the table with them.

After breakfast, Jamie and Annelise went to McGonigal's office to go over some last minute details about the ceremony and their speeches. Afterwards Annelise went upstairs to her dorm and found that the house elves had already laid out her graduation gown. The gown was basically black wizarding robes and Annelise ran her hand over the fabric and sighed. It was time to get ready. Lily, James and Sirius were going to be here soon and she wanted to look presentable before Lily tried to help her get ready- that might have ended in disaster.

Annelise took a long, hot bath to relax and then dressed in the new dress she had picked out for the occasion. The dress was flowing and made of light silk chiffon in a sea foam blue shade that highlighted her eyes perfectly. It hit about mid-thigh and had a low scooped neck with braided straps. Lily had sent her an enchanted hair piece for her Birthday last month and Annelise used it to pin back a few of her newly refreshed charmed curls on one side of her face. The hair piece was a lily that started as a bud and the bloomed before losing its petals and continuing the cycle. It was pure white and had the slightest hint of a gold shimmer to it. She fixed her make-up, smudging a bit of kohl around her eyes, grabbed her beaded clutch that contained her wand and speech as well as much needed tissues and finally pulled on a pair of matching stilettos that made her legs seem like they went on forever. She folded her gown over one arm and proceeded to go down into the common room. She could hear chattering below and she wondered who had gotten past the portrait.

"Oh James stop it would you..." Annelise heard Lily say impatiently.

Sirius laughed and Annelise then emerged from the staircase, "How the hell did you lot get past the portrait? I don't remember giving anyone the password."

James smirked and glanced at Lily, "Sir Callaghan knows who to question and who to let through."

Annelise sighed, "Bloody wonderful doorman isn't he?"

Lily smiled, "Annelise you look positively radiant! The flower I gave you looks perfect."

"Thanks Lil," Annelise said as she gave her a quick hug before moving on to James and finally Sirius.

Sirius held her at an arm's length and looked at her attire, "What do you think you're wearing? Go change."

"Excuse me?" Annelise asked.

Sirius repeated, "You heard me. Go change. That dress is too short; those heels are far too high and for Merlin's sake put a sweater on. Sheesh. No wonder Moony is so hung up on..."

Sirius seemed to realize his mistake and James cleared his throat, "Well, I think you look lovely Anna. We better get going. McGonigal will not be happy if her Head Girl is late."

Annelise turned to Sirius, "So he didn't want to come then?"

Sirius looked at his little sister sadly, "It's complicated Anna."

Annelise grimaced, "You always tell me that but I am eighteen years old now. I've been legal for a full year and people just keep telling me that things are too complicated- that I'm too young to comprehend. Well, I certainly can feel the sting from him shirking me off all the time and I certainly felt it when he didn't reply to a single letter. So don't tell me things are ruddy complicated..."

Sirius looked down, "Anna, I know that right now this seems like the end of the world. Just trust me. I know how you feel about Remus but the thing is that he is extremely stubborn and he thinks that he is bad for you because he could never offer you the things you deserve."

"The things I deserve?" Annelise laughed humourlessly, "Does he not realize that I'm a Black?"

"Ouch," Sirius smirked, "I taught you well."

Annelise shook her head, "I don't even want to think about him right now. I just want to enjoy my graduation."

Sirius put an arm around her shoulder and led her down towards the grounds where the graduation ceremony was being held, "I wasn't kidding when I said your heels were too high."

Annelise just smiled, "Typical over-protective older brother."

Sirius shot back, "Typical annoyingly mature little sister that is growing up to fast."

Annelise sighed, "In times like these it's hard not to."

The graduation ceremony went smoothly without any pranks. It was debatable whether Sirius and James were not pulling another prank because they had matured or if it was Lily's watchful eye that kept them in check. Annelise would have put her money on the latter of the two choices. She seemed to be in a daze as the ceremony continued and soon it was time for her speech. Taking her notes out of her little beaded bag she walked up to the podium, encrusted with an owl, and started to speak:

* * *

My fellow classmates, esteemed professors, parents and guests,

I would like to first extend my thanks to everyone who is here today- and also to the people who are not here. Without support from the people in our lives we would never have made it this far. Throughout the past seven years here I have learned many lessons.

I learned that one extra jellybean put into the Draught of Living Death is crucial, to make sure your earmuffs are tight when dealing with a mandrake and if you guess long enough you will definitely be able to figure out the password to Professor Dumbledore's office. However, the small things that we learn in classes here are not the most important. We study while here so that our minds may develop a capacity for learning. We need to know these basic things so that later on in life we will be able to communicate on all different levels, with all different people no matter who or what they are. Learning is one of the most important things that Hogwarts offered me during my time here, however there were several more important ones as well.

I now realize that love and friendship can be found in the most unlikely of places. Hogwarts was a home for me when I had none, the students were the family that supported me and the professors were the parents to guide me- the guidance that we all needed in times like these.

Throughout the coming years I know that times will change. Not only will we all be going on without lives but the outside world is also dealing with the rise of You Know Who. I stand here telling you this today not to scare you but to impart something important onto you. We need to fight side by side. We need to show the unity that our school encouraged. Whether you are from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, it is time for us to stand as one. We are no longer four houses within a school. We are individuals entering the magical world. It is important for all of us to remember where we came from and those good times that we shared here.

No cause if a lost cause while there is still one fool left willing to fight for it.

Thank you.

* * *

The crowd broke out into a round of applause and McGonigal shook Annelise's hand. Dumbledore stood and shook her hand as well, a twinkle in his eye. The other professors stood and clapped as Annelise Black received her diploma and officially graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ANNELISE BLACK AND JAMIE McKINNON.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SPRING 1978- NIGHT AFTER GRADUATION**

Annelise sat in the common room of her Head Girl dorm with Sirius, James and Lily. Her trunk was packed, her room bare and she was finally ready to leave her old school behind. Tonight was going to be a night to remember in her life. Being inducted into the Order of the Phoenix was quite possibly one of the most important moments in her young life. This was the night when she would become a recognized oppose to Voldemort, this was when she would truly become an adult and most importantly this was when she would become accountable to people other than herself.

All four people remained fairly quiet as Annelise and Sirius sent the luggage through the floo system. When Annelise turned around, now dressed in black pants and a red blouse for her first Order meeting, she saw that Lily had arranged a display on the coffee table for her. A cake sat in the center with the knife and serving plates beside it. A stack of two wrapped presents were next and Annelise grinned when she saw what her friends had done.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she smiled.

Lily shushed her, "Of course we did! You only graduate from Hogwarts once."

Sirius said, "Well come on then. We don't have all night. Open them already!"

"Hold your horses Sirius," Lily said as she picked up the first present.

Glancing at the card she saw that the first was from Lily and James. It was a beautiful gold locket that when opened showed a slideshow of holographic, moving photos of herself and the Marauders through their Hogwarts years and a few of Lily and James' wedding as well. Annelise stared in awe at the tiny moving figures in the projected photos and then hugged both Lily and James tightly.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you so much! I absolutely love it!" Annelise gushed.

Sirius added, "Well it's not as awesome as my gift so hurry up and open mine."

Annelise took the next gift and opened it to find a small, jewel encrusted mirror with sapphires and rubies in the shape of a dragonfly on the lid. She opened it up to see that a modified Black Family Tree was engraved on a gold plate with everyone blasted off of it except for Sirius, Annelise, Andromeda Tonks and her new husband and young daughter, Dora, as well as their deceased Uncle whom had always supported their decisions.

"Sirius it's..." she started.

"That's not all," Sirius said, "Look, if you pull the plate forward there's a mirror. I connected it to the two way mirrors that James and I have so no matter where you are you can always find me."

Annelise kissed Sirius on the cheek, "You're the best big brother in the world."

Sirius smirked, "Yea I know."

Annelise slipped the compact mirror into her pocket and then asked Sirius to fasten the locket around her neck. It was time for them to leave. The Order meeting would be starting soon and Jamie would be waiting for her. She was getting slightly nervous. Lily squeezed her arm.

"Well, take a look around Anna," Lily said, "This is the last time you'll be in the Head Dorms."

Annelise replied sadly, "I can't believe this is all over."

Lily shook her head, "Things are just beginning."

Annelise nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Sirius, Lily and James went through the floo and Annelise stepped into the fireplace after them. Throwing down her handful of floo powder she called out her location and took one last look at Hogwarts before disappearing into the flames and rematerializing at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. She stepped out of the fireplace and wiped off the soot that had lightly dusted her clothing. She could hear noise coming from the kitchen, where the meeting was going to be taking place.

Annelise headed towards the door and as she reached for the kitchen door, someone walked through and crashed into her. The door swung shut behind them and Annelise fell backwards. She didn't even register who she had crashed into as he tried to grab her to stop her fall and ended up toppling over on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Annelise opened her eyes and realized the she was practically nose to nose with the man that had not spoken to her in almost a year now. He stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat and moving off of her so that they could both get up. Neither one said anything as the tension between them was so brutally thick that even Sirius couldn't have cut through it with an awkward and entirely inappropriate innuendo regarding Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"Hi," Annelise said awkwardly.

"Hi," he replied, shifting from foot to foot, "Sorry about that."

Annelise shook her head, "It was my fault."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them until Remus once again broke in, "I got you something... for your graduation."

"You didn't have to do that," Annelise said.

Remus pulled out a small box from his pocket, "Here. Congratulations."

Annelise pulled off the ribbon and flipped open the lid of the box slowly. Sitting on the Gryffindor red box was a brown, leather banded watch. The head of the watch was different than that of a regular watch. It had five hands on the watch, each with one of her friends' faces- Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and lastly Remus. There were ten different options and Annelise examined each one. The first was "home", followed by "work", "order business", "headquarters", "Hogwarts", "running errands", "Grimmauld Place", "Mortal Peril", "St. Mungo's" and lastly "Dead". She looked at the tiny moving hands which were placed on the headquarters option. Remus looked at her anxiously.

Annelise looked up at him, "It's perfect."

Remus sighed with relief, "I didn't come up with the charm myself. Molly Weasley helped me out with it. If you want to add anyone to the watch you just tap their temple lightly with your wand and then tap the watch and say "Adora Tracus". I wasn't really sure who to add to it. I know that you are quite close with Jamie McKinnon but I couldn't get in touch with him so I suppose you can add him when..."

Annelise went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly, "I love it. It was extremely thoughtful of you. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Remus snorted, "I've hardly been a friend to you lately."

Annelise shook her head, "I... I think I should apologize to you Remus. What happened at the wedding was my fault and I can't say that I regret it but I don't want anything to jeopardize our friendship and if you are really that strongly opposed to... us, then I think we should just forget it ever happened."

"I don't want to forget about it," Remus said, "I just... Annelise there is so much you don't understand- so much that I don't want to burden you with."

"Then explain it to me. Tell me. Make me understand," she pleaded.

"Annelise, you deserve a much better man than me," Remus said.

It was Annelise' turn to snort, "You do realise that I am a Black right?"

"You deserve someone who can take care of you, Anna. I can't do that. I can barely hold down a job. I'm too poor and too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? Are you forgetting that I grew up with the Cruciatus Crazy Aunt Bella?" Annelise asked.

Remus shook his head, "I can't burden you with my lycanthropy. You would be an outcast if we were together. You would be shunned and with the rise of You Know Who things would be even worse for you. You're already marked as a blood traitor. You hardly need to add werewolf lover to that list."

Annelise cut in, "How many times do I have to say that I don't care if you are a werewolf before it finally sinks in? I know what it would mean to be with you! I don't care if society is crooked! I love you for God's sake! Money and status don't matter to me."

They both froze as they realized what Annelise had just said. She bit her lip and glanced up into his stormy eyes. They had softened considerably as he closed his eyelids and heaved a sigh. When his eyes opened they looked far too sad for Annelise's liking.

"There can never be anything between us Anna," he said quietly, "You need to except that and move on."

With that he turned back and went through the kitchen door. Annelise followed a moment later and the meeting began promptly. Annelise, Jamie and a few of their classmates were inducted into the Order during a small ceremony. White light protruded from Dumbledore's wand as he officiated the ceremony and wrapped itself around their wands and forearms, emblazoning a golden phoenix outline on their arms. In less than ten minutes, five new members had pledged their allegiance to the Order and were now entering the war against Voldemort. Remus looked distraught as Annelise swore her allegiance, but she couldn't bring herself to even look at him. She had just told him she loved him- even if it had just slipped out and he hadn't really even acknowledged that.

The meeting ended an hour later. The other members had congratulated her and Anna had even struck up conversations with Molly and Andromeda and was introduced to countless others. Sirius seemed to have smoothed things over with Marlene for the fifth time since he had started to fancy her and Annelise wouldn't have been surprised if they started going out again.

Anna pulled Jamie aside and performed the charm that Remus had told her about. She added him to her clever little watch and smiled as his hand moved to "Headquarters" as well. Peter, who had arrived late for the meeting, had also left quite quickly and Annelise noticed that his hand was spinning uncontrollably around the face of the clock before finally settling on "Work". She quirked an eyebrow. It was strange. Since when did Peter have a job outside of the Order?


End file.
